1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring and regulating temperature and quantity of cooling water of a continuous casting mold flowing through water-coolable mold walls composed of copper plates, particularly mold walls which are independent of each other, wherein the cooling water temperature of a mold wall is measured at at least two locations in the area of the discharge openings of a copper plate and the corresponding water box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of the above-described type is operated in such a way that cooling water supply bores act together to form the water supply into cooling ducts of the mold wall, while the sum of discharge bores of the cooling ducts together form the water discharge, wherein the supplied temperature of the cooling water is measured, the difference between supply temperature and discharge temperature is determined, and the cooling water quantity per unit of time is used for determining the partial integral heat discharge from a mold or from a mold wall portion; a temperature profile is then determined and the temperature profiles obtained over time intervals are compared and partial inequalities are compensated by partial quantity corrections of the cooling water.
When designing the mold cooling unit, usually the flow velocity and the water pressure at the outlet side of the water cooling system are selected in such a way that for the hottest location of the mold the temperatures at the surface of the cooling duct are below the boiling temperature of the water corresponding to the discharge pressure. Occurring at the surface facing the strand in the area of the meniscus is a different thermal load which leads to different melting behavior of the casting powder and, thus, to inequalities in the formation of the strand shell which is still very sensitive.
It is the primary object of the present invention to further develop and improve the prior art method disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 09/082,884 and to achieve by targeted cooling an equalization of the temperature distribution in the area of the meniscus of molds, particularly of molds for casting thin slabs.
In accordance with the present invention, the flow velocity and the water pressure of the cooling system are adjusted in such a way that the lowest temperature in the area of the water discharge side or the water discharge opening of a copper plate is at the limit of the boiling temperature, and that for all higher temperatures a bubble evaporation at subcooled boiling of the cooling water is stimulated.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which there are described preferred embodiments of the invention.